


Hamilton's Story

by PBlack2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBlack2019/pseuds/PBlack2019
Summary: George Washington, Martha Washington, Aaron Burr, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Marquis de Lafayette, James Madison, James Reynolds, Hercules Mulligan, Margaret “Peggy” Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, and Alexander Hamilton were transported into a room. With no instructions other than to watch the odd shaped box (a Television, the note said) that would be playing a musical from the future called "Hamilton"TEMPORARILY SHUT DOWN





	1. Chapter One

There was a loud gunshot like sound as a group of people appeared in a room. In this group were George Washington, Martha Washington, Aaron Burr, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Marquis de Lafayette, James Madison, James Reynolds, Hercules Mulligan, Margaret “Peggy” Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, and Alexander Hamilton. After disentangling themselves, the group looked around the room they were in.

Alexander noticed a large black plastic and glass box with what appeared to be a note on it. He walked over, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. He pulled the note, written on a white kind of parchment, and read it.

 

_"Dear Sirs and Ladies, We have sent you here because we wish to show you a separate universe similar to yours. The story of our universes Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton. You will be watching a musical created by a man named Lin-Manuel Miranda. The musical is titled "Hamilton" and you will be watching it on the device this note was taped to, it's called a television (TV for short)._

_All of us will join you soon._

_Your friends,_

_WC - NK"_

 

The group sat down on the couches, the two Washington's on a love seat, the Schuyler's on a couch, Alexander, Lafayette, Laurence, and Hercules on a couch, Madison, Reynolds, and Jefferson on a couch, and Burr in a recliner. The Television then burst into color, and the lights in the room lowered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters watch "Alexander Hamilton"

**AARON BURR:**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman,**

**dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by**

**Providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Jefferson snorted. "Bastared indeed." He thought, while Alexander laughed.

"Hey, Aaron, it's you!"

 

**JOHN LAURENS:**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**  


"Hello Laurens." Alexander grinned at the man on his right.

 

 **THOMAS JEFFERSON:**  
  
**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"Oh, look. It's me. And you know, Hamilton, I thought stealing was illegal?" Jefferson smirked.

"I'll admit, it's not a time that I'm proud of, but it's the past, and it should stay in the past." Alexander retorted.

**JAMES MADISON:**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**  
  
Alexander winced at the reminder of the hurricane.

**Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**  
  
**BURR:**

**Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”**

Jefferson nodded.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**The world’s gonna know your name!**

**What’s your name, man?"**

**ALEXANDER HAMILTON:**

"Hey look! It’s me!" Alexander laughed.

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there’s a million things I haven’t done**

**Alexander nodded with a small smirk.**

**But just you wait, just you wait**

**ELIZA HAMILTON:  
**  
**When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden**

**Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick**

**The scent thick**

**COMPANY:**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

Everyone snapped their heads to Alexander who was no longer smiling, but sitting silently, lost in memories.

**GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):**

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

George looked at the man in clear sympathy.

**Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside**

**A voice saying**

**"(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"**

**He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf**

**BURR and (COMPANY):**

**There would’ve been nothin’ left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would’ve been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord**

**Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford**

**(Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on**

"I believe scamming is illegal, Alexander." Jefferson looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"As I said before, Thomas," Alex spit the name out. "It’s not a time I'm proud of. But it's my past. I can't change it, and neither can you."

**(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**COMPANY and (HAMILTON):**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**WOMEN:**

**In New York**

**MEN:**

**New York**

**HAMILTON:**

**Just you wait**

**COMPANY and (COMPANY):**

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time**

"Well that explains a lot." Aaron rolled his eyes.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

"Hold on, America, as in, separate from Brittan?" Lafayette asked with a grin, and cheers filled the room.

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**BURR and (COMPANY):**

**The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him**

**(Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom**

**(Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

**MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:**

**We fought with him**

Everyone in the room laughed.

**LAURENS/PHILLIP:**

**Me? I died for him**

"No!" Alexander cried, anguish clear on his face, he forced a sob down. _"I have to pay attention, I have to make sure this doesn't happen"_ He thought.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Me? I trusted him**

"Still do." George nodded.

**ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:**

**Me? I loved him**

Heads snapped over to Angelica who glared and raised her head up.

**BURR:**

**And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him**

This line came with many shouts, Burr was looking at the screen in horror. _"No. No, I will not shoot him. I will not shoot my best friend. It will not happen."_ He locked eyes with Alexander, and Hamilton nodded, seeming to understand what he was thinking.

They were cut off as the song continued.

**COMPANY:**

**There’s a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait**

**BURR:**

**What’s your name, man?**

**HAMILTON & COMPANY:**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

Jefferson coughed in the silence. "Well, that was informative." The others nodded, but focused on the screen as a new scene started.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch "Aaron Burr, Sir"

**COMPANY:**

**1776\. New York City**

**HAMILTON:**

**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

 

"Hey! This is our first meeting!" Alexander exclaimed.

 

**BURR:**

**That depends. Who's asking?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Oh, well, sure, sir,**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

**BURR**

**I'm getting nervous**

 

“And for good reason.” muttered Madison. (I just realized that I've been ignoring him and a lot of other people)

 

**HAMILTON**

**Sir…**

**I heard your name at Princeton Collage.**

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours.**

**I may have punched him.**

**It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

 

"Alexander!" George looked at the young man who had the decency to look ashamed.

 

BURR

You punched the bursar

HAMILTON

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did.

Graduate in two, then join the revolution.

He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid

So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

 

"You've just met him, and you're already running your mouth. It's no wonder he ends up shooting you." Jefferson snorted and Aaron growled at him, with a death glare that would put the king of hell to shame.

"It might be my fault you weren't able to do that." Madison raised his hand. "The stress got to me and they shut the program down." He smiled nervously, trying to diffuse the tension.

 

**BURR**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

**HAMILTON**

**You're an orphan. Of course!**

**I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war!**

**Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for...**

**BURR**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**HAMILTON**

**That would be nice**

**BURR**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

 

Everyone snorted at this, even Aaron.

 

**HAMILTON**

**What?**

**BURR**

**Smile more**

**HAMILTON**

**Ha**

**BURR**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

 

George nodded. It was good advice.

 

**HAMILTON**

**You can't be serious**

**BURR**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**HAMILTON**

**Yes**

**BURR**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

 

"Foreshadowing!" Came a shout, though no one could pinpoint where it came from.

 

**LAURENS**

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

 

"Laurens!" Alexander laughed.

**What time is it?**

**LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**Show time!**

**BURR**

**...like I said…**

 

"Now, that's not nice Aaron." Laurens laughed.

 

**LAURENS**

**Show time! Show time! Yo!**

**I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**

**Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

 

Hercules rolled his eyes fondly, "You alcoholics."

 

**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**

**Cuz I will praa chick-a praa these cops till I'm free!**

 

“Praa chick-a praa?” asked George, bemused.

“Must be a modern slang term.” Laurens shrugged.

**LAFAYETTE**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?**

**C'est moi!**

 

"My English was terrible back then."

 

**MULLIGAN**

**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"**

**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets...**

 

“I did not need to know that.” Thomas muttered, noting how him and the actor playing Lafayette looked eerily similar.

 

**LAURENS**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**

**Let's raise a couple more...**

**LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**To the revolution!**

**LAURENS**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**MULLIGAN**

**Aaron Burr!**

**LAURENS**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

**BURR**

**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**

**You spit. I'm ‘a sit. We'll see where we land**

**LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**Boooo!**

 

Laughter.

 

**LAURENS**

**Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

**HAMILTON**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

 

George nodded. "Good advice."

 

**LAURENS**

**Ooh**

**Who are you?**

**MULLIGAN**

**Who are you?**

**LAFAYETTE**

**Who are you?**

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS**

**Ooh, who is this kid?**

**What's he gonna do?**

 

"Anything I can." Alexander grinned as the screen faded to the next scene.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch "My Shot"

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot!**

**I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College**

**I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish**

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

 

"This is true." Alexander nodded.

 

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

**I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

 

"How much did you eat back then?" Aaron asked.

"Anything I could find, which wasn't a lot to be honest." Alexander shrugged, and everyone looked at him in shock.

 

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—we are—meant to be…**

**[HAMILTON]**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around,**

**runs a spending spree**

 

"Okay, that's a really good way to quickly explain the reason behind the revolution." Aaron commented

 

**He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**(He says in parentheses)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy**

 

 

"Well, I think that's true, seeing as this is a thing.

 

**[HAMILTON]**

**And I am not throwing away My shot**

**I am not throwing away My shot**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**[LAURENS]**

**My shot!**

**My shot!**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot.**

**[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**It’s time to take a shot!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?**

**‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’**

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

 

People cringed at the terrible English.

 

**With my—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

 

Lafayette, Alexander, and Laurens grinned at the fourth member of their quartet.

 

**Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice**

**And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

_(Did you know Loco parentis is latin for "in the place of a parent? So, what he's saying is that the others are crazy drunks and he's that Dad friend.)_

 

**I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!**

**I’m gonna take a—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[LAURENS]**

**But we’ll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

 

"Damn right!" Was heard from several people.

 

**You and I. Do or die.**

**Wait till I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

**Have another—**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Shot!**

**[BURR]**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I’m with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You’ve got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!**

 

George nodded in agreement.

 

[HAMILTON]

Burr, check what we got

Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look hot

Laurens, I like you a lot

Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I’ll make y’all proud

 

"That's just sad." Jefferson commented. 

 

**[LAURENS]**

**Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd**

**The people in the room nodded in agreement.**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]**

**I am not throwing away my shot (x2)**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot (x2)**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**[LAURENS]**

**Ev’rybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Hey!**

**Whoa!**

**Wooh!!**

**Whoa!**

**Ay, let ‘em hear ya!**

**Let’s go!**

**I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**Said, to the rooftops!**

**Come on!**

**Come on, let’s go!**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Yea!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Yea!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Rise up!**

**When you’re living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE]**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (x4)**

**Rise up!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Whoa! Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Whoa!**

**Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

**When’s it gonna get me?**

**"Not any time soon." Aaron said, glaring at the screen.**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I’d live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

 

Martha gazed at the boy, who was tapping his foot and messing with his hands nervously, sadly. She could tell he was uncomfortable with all of this coming to light.

 

**Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it’s the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with**

**Something to prove went?**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We rode like Moses, claimin’ our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin’**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’**

**I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation?**

**I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately**

**Smashin’ every expectation**

**Every action’s an act of creation!**

**I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow**

 

"Holy shit, that's good." Aaron, along with George, and the rest of the Quartet.

**[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! (x2)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Time to take a shot!**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Take a shot!**

**Shot!**

**Shot!**

**A-yo it’s**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**And I am—**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Not throwing away my shot (x2)**

**We’re gonna**

**Rise up! (x6)**

**Time to take a shot! (x2)**

**And I am—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]**

**Not throwin’ away my—**

**[COMPANY]**

**Not throwin’ away my shot!**

 

The scene cut out and quickly went to the next.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Watch "The Story of Tonight"

**i may not live to see our glory**

**(I may not live to see our glory)**

**but i will gladly join the fight**

**(but i will gladly join the fight)**

**and when our children tell our story**

**they'll tell the story of tonight**

**let's have another round tonight (x3**

**raise a glass to freedom**

**something they can never take away**

 

"Damn right!"" Laurens grinned.

 

**no matter what they tell you**

**raise a glass to the four of us**

**tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**telling the story of tonight**

**(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

**raise a glass to freedom**

**something they can never take away**

**no matter what they tell you**

**let's have another round tonight**

**raise a glass to the four of us**

**tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**telling the story of tonight**

**let's have another round tonight**

**(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

**raise a glass to freedom**

**they'll tell the story of tonight**

**raise a glass to freedom**

**they'll tell the story of tonight**

**they'll tell the story of tonight**

 

Everyone grinned at the happy song, and Hercules shook his head. "Those drunks." He laughed to himself.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch "The Schuyler Sisters"

BURR:

 

There’s nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common

Just to watch ‘em talk

Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded

Uh oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

 

"Thank God father isn't here." Angelica sighed, while others laughed. 

 

COMPANY: Work, work

ANGELICA: Angelica!

 

COMPANY: Work, work

ELIZA: Eliza!

 

PEGGY: And Peggy!

 

COMPANY: Work, work

The Schuyler sisters

ANGELICA: Angelica!

PEGGY: Peggy!

ELIZA: Eliza!

COMPANY: Work!

PEGGY: Daddy said to be home by sundown

ANGELICA: Daddy doesn’t need to know

PEGGY: Daddy said not to go downtown

ANGELICA: Like I said, you’re free to go

But—look around, look around

The revolution’s happening in New York

ELIZA & PEGGY: New York

COMPANY: Angelica

SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

PEGGY: It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war

 

ELIZA: People shouting in the square

PEGGY: It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore

ANGELICA: New ideas in the air

 

"Of course," Eliza laughed. "We'd be worried about the fighting and war, and you'd be happy about new ideas to soak up." She grinned at her sister. 

 

ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—

ELIZA: Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for

ALL MEN: She’s looking for me!

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):

Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)

I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]

Woa-oah

SISTERS: Woa-oah

 

SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

BURR:

Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city

 

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money

 

Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?

You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?

ANGELICA: Burr, you disgust me

 

"Still do." Angelica looked at Aaron, who was sinking in his seat, looking like he'd rather die.

 

BURR:

 

Ahh, so you’ve discussed me

I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me

 

Alexander burst out laughing at this and Burr buried his head in his hands. 

 

(So first time I typed this, I spelt buried "burried" and I laughed before changing it.)

 

ANGELICA:

I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

ALL SISTERS:

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)

I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel

 

The men glanced at Angelica who held her head high and glared at them before they shrugged and went back to watching.

 

WOMEN: Work!

ELIZA:

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

ELIZA, PEGGY:

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

ALL SISTERS:

History is happening in Manhattan and we

Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):

Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):

(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))

I want a revelation (In New York, woah)

So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))

ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):

We hold these truths to be self evident

(look around, look around) (hey, hey)

That all men are created equal

(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:

Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

History is happening in Manhattan

And we just happen to be

WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY: Work, work

ANGELICA: Angelica!

COMPANY: Work, work

ELIZA: Eliza!

PEGGY: And Peggy!

COMPANY: Work, work

ALL SISTERS: The Schuyler sisters

COMPANY: Work, work

ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):

We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)

Hey (work, work)

ANGELICA (COMPANY):

Woah-ah! (work, work)

ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):

Hey (work, work)

In the greatest city

ALL SISTERS:

In the greatest city

In the world!

 

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

 

"Okay, even I'll admit, for a musical about Hamilton, this is pretty good." Jefferson nodded.


End file.
